Love and Dream
by Aegya NewYear and Both
Summary: "Tao yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya harus dikejutkan dengan namja tampan yang mengklaimnya sebagai namjachingunya. Terus bagaimana hari-hari Tao yang mengetahui namjachingunya Sehun akan menikah dengan Luhan gegenya. Apakah Kris akan tau sesungguhnya Tao bukanlah Edison Huang Namjachingunya? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan TaoRis? " Taoris slight HunTao HunHan


Love and Dream Chapter 1

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jong In

Kim Joon Myeon

Genre : Romance Drama Angst/comfort

Pairing : Taoris slight HunTao

Length : Chapter

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi(boyXboy),Typo,membuat sakit mata, OOC, Dll

Note : Inspired by a song C-clown Solo

Disclaimer: ff ini punya saya. Tao, Kris dan Sehun punya saya dan juga EXOtics :P

_Italic : Flashback_

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

No Flame/Bash

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Author POV

Tao berdiri menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkannya Sehunnie?"

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya sembari menatap sendu Tao. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan perjodohan ini. Apalagi Sehun dijodohkan dengan kakak sepupu Tao.

"…"

Sehun terdiam ia sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Bagi Sehun Tao segalanya untuknya. Tao nafasnya, Tao hidupnya, Tao penyemangatnya.

"Hikss jawab Sehunnie jawab"

Sehun membiarkan Tao memukul dadanya. Ia memang bodoh. Bodoh melepaskan Tao begitu saja. Tao terus saja terisak sambil memukul dada Sehun. Ia benci Sehun yang terdiam seperti ini. Ia benci Sehun yang pengecut.

"Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi Hunnie?"

Pukulan Tao semakin melemah. Biarkanlah Sehun menganggapnya egois. Yang Tao ingin Sehun kembali ke sisinya.

"Mianhae gege"

Tao mendorong tubuh Sehun yang berusaha memeluknya. Ditatapnya Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Geurae. Baiklah aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu Sehun-ah"

Tidak bukan itu yang Sehun inginkan. Ingin rasanya Sehun berkata 'Jangan' namun ia kembali memikirkan perasaan Tao. Sampai kapan Tao bertahan disisinya sedangkan dirinya sudah memiliki istri. Sehun tidak mau Tao dicap sebagai penggoda suami orang. Apalagi istrinya Luhan sangat menyayangi Tao. Ia tidak mungkin kan merusak ikatan saudara tersebut hanya karna dirinya terlalu egois.

"Aku pulang"

Dan setelah itu Sehun menyesal apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

"geuh del reul sarang heyo darling

uhn jena neh gyut hae suh beet cheul neh joyo

meh il bam bara bogo

bara bwado ah reum dawuh yo

geuh den nah eh sarang beet"

Lagu Love Light mengalun lembut disalah satu café milik Baekhyun. Tao yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan.

"Tao er~ kau ada disini juga eoh?"

Tao menggaruk kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. Luhan duduk dimeja Tao sambil mengerutkan alisnya saat Tao malah asyik dengan bubble tea yang ia minum.

"Kau suka bubble tea eoh?"

Tao tersedak saat menyadari Luhan tidak sendiri. Tao menatap namja tampan yang tengah memasuki café tersebut. Tangan Tao mengepal saat namja tampan itu mengecup pipi chubby Luhan yang membuat semburat merah dipipi gege kesayangannya itu.

"Huang Zi Tao~"

Baekhyun segera memanggil Tao saat melihat Sehun—mantan namjachingu Tao—berlovely dovey dengan calon istrinya Luhan. Tao menghapus cepat airmatanya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Sehun.

"Aku kesana dulu gege"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

"Temani gege makan Tao"

Tao menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Sehun yang tengah membuang wajah. Sepertinya Sehun sangat membencinya. Bahkan namja tampan itu tidak mau menatap wajah Tao sedikitpun.

"Mianhae ge~ Baekhyun hyung memanggilku"

Tao tersenyum terpaksa sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Mianhae baby panda"

Sehun menatap sendu Tao yang tengah tertawa akibat lelucon Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempunyai 1001 cara untuk membuat sahabatnya itu tidak bersedih lagi. Sehun sedikit lega mengingat ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang akan menjaga mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan memasuki toko komik yang selalu ia kunjungi. Disana sudah ada Kai yang berdiri menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau sudah lama Kai-ah?"

"Aniya~ aku baru saja sampai"

Kai tersenyum manis sambil menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat.

"Dia siapa?"

Tao menatap namja tampan dengan tinggi mungkin melebihi tinggi Chanyeol namjachingu Baekhyun.

"Dia hyung tiriku"

Tao memandang Kai dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak mirip"

Kai menjitak kepala Tao.

"Dia hyung tiriku Tao hyung~"

Kris berbalik saat mendengar suara dari adik tirinya itu. Kai tersenyum saat Kris berjalan kearahnya. Sedangkan Tao mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya. Lihatlah namja didepannya itu sangat sempurna. Wajahnya tampan, tinggi, putih, aish benar-benar namjachingu impian.

"Dia tampan kan?"

Kai berbisik tepan ditelinga Tao yang membuat namja penyuka panda itu tidak sadar mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menjadikannya namjachingumu"

Mata Tao membulat. Mwo? Namjachingu? Tao bahkan baru kemarin putus dengan Sehun. Apa tidak terlalu cepat.

"Ehemmm"

Kai tersenyum cepat sambil menatap Hyung tirinya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan selidik.

"Edison Huang"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat Kris memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat. Edison Huang? Siapa dia? Sementara Kai malah tersenyum sambil menatap Hyungnya yang tengah memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Kau dari mana saja baby~"

Kris nampak membelai kepala Tao dengan lembut. Sementara Tao menatap Kai dengan tatapan 'Kau-harus-menjelaskannya-kai'

"Hyung sebaiknya kita pulang. Edison Hyung akan ikut dengan kita"

Kris tersenyum lembut sambil membelai pipi Tao yang memerah karna kedinginan. Tao mendongkak menatap Kris yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

DEG!

DEG!

Tanpa sadar Tao mencengkram dadanya. Ia sepertinya harus memeriksakan jantungnya.

"Kkaja baby~"

Direngkuhnya tubuh kecil Tao yang membuat Tao tersenyum saat Kris memeluk pinggangnya possessive.

"Hyung mianhae~ sepertinya aku harus melakukan itu. Agar kalian sama-sama tidak terluka"

Kai berkata lirih sambil menatap hyungnya. Disisi lain ia tidak ingin hyungnya gila karena kehilangan calon tunangannya. Disisi lain ia ingin Tao kembali tersenyum. Kai tidak mau lagi melihat airmata Tao. Kebetulan sekali calon tunangan Kris mirip sekali dengan Tao. Bahkan Kai tidak percaya ternyata ada 2 Tao didunia ini. Namun sayangnya Edison Huang pergi meninggalkan Kris untuk selama-lamanya. Setelah kejadian itu Kris berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan pendiam. Dan sama seperti Author Kai juga memikirkan untuk menjodohkan Kris dengan Tao.

"_Kai-ah jangan biarkan Kris menangisi kepergianku"_

Kai tersenyum saat mendengar permohonan terakhir Edison—namjachingu hyungnya—bahkan disaat detik-detik terakhirnya Edison sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Kris hyungnya.

"Kai-ah sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu"

"Aku akan kesana Tao hyung~"

Kai tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Tao dan Kris.

"Hyung kau membawa motor?"

Kris tersenyum evil sambil merangkul pundak Tao.

"Aku dan Edison akan berjalan-jalan. Kau tau kan sudah 3 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan namjachinguku ini"

Kris mengecup lembut pipi chubby Tao yang membuat Kai menutup matanya.

"Andwae mataku yang polos"

Tao menggosok kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Hyung~"

Kai menarik-narik ujung baju Tao sambil meluncurkan 'puppy eyes' andalannya.

"Jangan pulang dengan dia hyung~"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris yang tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam. Tao menelah ludahnya saat Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Biarkan-si-item-itu-pulang-sendiri'

"Baiklah aku akan pulang sendiri"

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Tao yang tengan menatapanya dengan tatapam menyesal.

"Mianhae Kkamjong-ah"

Kai tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Tao. Sama seperti Kai Kris juga tersenyum memperhatikan namjachingunya itu.

"Kau menyukainya hyung~"

Kai berteriak sambil mengedipkan matanya. Tao tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

'Yah sepertinya aku menyukai namja disampingku ini'

.

.

.

"_Oh Sehun berhenti menyiramku"_

_Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Sementara Sehun tertawa sambil kembali mencipratkan air kearah Tao._

"_Kau sudah basah hyung~"_

"_Yak tapi tidak sebasah ini bodoh. Aku tidak membawa baju ganti Hunnie"_

_Tao berlari ketepian. Tao dan Sehun tertawa bersama. Hari ini hari terakhir mereka berlibur bersama. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di hotel milik appa Tao._

"_Aku akan tidur di sofa"_

_Sehun mengecup kepala Tao setelah itu berjalan kearah sofa. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Tao menarik bajunya._

"_Ada apa eoh?"_

_Tao menggigit bibirnya. Sehun mengusap kepala Tao dengan lembut. _

"_Temani aku tidur Sehunnie"_

_Wajah Tao memerah sempurna. Tao memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah diceruk leher Sehun._

"_Baiklah jja kita tidur"_

_Sehun menarik tubuh Tao naik keatas ranjang. Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir peachnya._

"_Hunnie"_

_Wajah Tao kian memerah saat Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tao. _

"_Uhmm kenapa baby?"_

_Tao menggeleng sambil mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut._

"_Saranghae~"_

"_Nado~"_

"_Sehunnie"_

"_Apalagi?"_

_Sehun menegakkan badannya dan menatap Tao yang tengah memainkan ujung piamanya._

"_Ada apa lagi eoh?"_

"_Sehunnie aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu untukku"_

_Tao memasang wajah aegyonya._

"_Kau mau lagu apa eoh?"_

_Tao mengetuk-ngetukan bibirnya sembari memasang wajah berpikirnya. Sehun terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah Tao yang sedang berpikir. Dikecupnya bibir peach itu yang membuat pemilik bibir itu sedikit terkejut._

"_Sehunnie"_

"_Uhmmm"_

"_Lagunya Shinee Haru" _

_Tao membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. _

"_all In Love nae soneul gok jaba jwo_

_I Wanna Be nae gyeote man isseo jwo_

_Oh! Happy Day nae mo deun geol jul ggeoya_

_I Can't Stop neo man eul nan saranghae_

_Oh! Shiny Day nae haeng bok han mi sowa_

_You So Sweet nae su jub eun seolleim_

_Take My Heart nan neoye ke jul kkoya_

_I Can't Stop neol hyang han nae sarang eul, Love"_

"_Uhmmm ungghhh"_

_Terdengar suara nafas teratur dari bibir peach Tao. Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil membelai lembut pipi Tao._

"_Jaljayo nae~ sarang"_

_._

_._

_._

"Arghhhh"

Sehun berteriak sambil membanting semua barang-barang yang ada dikamarnya.

"Huang Zi Tao mianhae"

Satu tetes airmata jatuh dipipi mulus Sehun. Sehun lemah tanpa Tao.

"Baby Tao~"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Kesendirian menyiksa batinnya. Tidak ada lagi Tao yang tersenyum kearahnya. Tidak ada lagi pipi yang merona saat digoda. Tidak ada lagi bibir peach yang cemberut saat bosan. Tidak ada lagi Tao yang cerewet.

"Hiks. Tao kembali lah"

Andai saja waktu berputar kembali. Sehun hanya menginginkan Huang Zi Tao kembali kesisinya.

"Aku akan merebutmu kembali Huang Zi Tao"

.

.

.

TBC

Yamada Miiko

12/26/13

6:37 PM


End file.
